Still Waiting For You
by AniFreakZ
Summary: hasil dari ketidakpuasan saya dgn episode 11 No. 6...ini sebagai pelampiasan alternate a\ending harapan saya...abal kok tng aj seperti biasa...my first fanfic at No. 6 fandom


**Still Waiting For You**

**Shion's POV Chapter**

No. 6 ©Atsuko Asano & Hinoki Kino

This fanfic belongs to me~

Fanfic ini saya buat sebagai ending harapan saya karena saya sangat tidak puas dengan ending di anime aslinya karena saya sebagai fujoshi sejati sangat tidak terima Nezumi dan Shion harus dipisahkan!#plakkk

Maaf kalau abal ehehehe seperti biasa jika tidak suka silahkn tekan tombol close saja... tolong jangan di flame #sembahsujud dan RnR ? minna-san? #gampared

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be fine."<em>

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar langsung dari mulutnya pada pertemuan terakhir kami.

Setelah akhirnya dinding antara No. 6 dan West Block hancur, kami pun telah menghancurkan Correctional Facility, menyelamatkan Safu dan membebaskan jiwa Elyurias, kami berpisah.

Aku kembali ke tempat ibuku dan menjalani hari – hariku seperti biasa. Aku membantu ibuku sambil membuka sebuah sekolah untuk anak – anak bersama dengan Safu.

Sedangkan Nezumi, dia terus berpindah tempat dan menghilang tanpa keberadaan yang jelas.

Terkadang ia akan kembali ke West Block selama beberapa hari untuk menjalankan posisinya sebagai Eve.

Dia rutin memberiku surat setiap hari lewat Hamlet, salah satu robot tikusnya yang ia tinggalkan untukku.

Beberapa bulan setelah kami menyelamatkan Safu, ia menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi kepadaku.

Dan jawabanku pun tetap sama, tidak pernah berubah. Aku masih tetap menganggap dia sebagai teman baikku dari kecil, tidak lebih. Dan entah mengapa, pikiranku tidak dapat lepas dari Nezumi.

Terus kuingat saat-saat ketika pertama kali kami bertemu pada ulang tahunku yang ke – 12,

saat dia menyelamatkanku ketika kami bertemu kembali setelah berpisah selama empat tahun,

saat kami berjuang bersama,

saat aku memberikannya kecupan selamat malam ketika aku berbohong akan pergi ke Correctional Facility sendirian,

perkelahian kami,

dan kecupan perpisahan darinya.

Masih dapat kurasakan kehangatan bibirnya ketika bibir kami bersentuhan.

Inikah yang mereka sebut dengan "cinta"?

Jika "cinta" memang sangat menyakitkan ketika orang yang kita cintai tidak di samping kita, tolonglah, kembalikan Nezumi ke sisiku. Biarkanlah aku berada di sampingnya selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>PEMBATAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah 4 tahun berlalu semenjak semua kejadian itu.<p>

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa yang bahkan membuatku sangat bosan... semuanya normal kecuali satu hal...

Sudah satu bulan ini, Nezumi tidak ada kabar.

Dia tidak kembali ke West Block, InuKashi dan Riikiga – san pun tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Aku terus mengiriminya surat tetapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Ketika aku mencoba menyuruh Hamlet untuk pergi mencarinya, Hamlet selalu berlaku seperti Nezumi tak dapat dilacak keberadaannya.

Di dalam benakku terus terngiang pertanyaan-pertanyaan...

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi kepadanya?"

Rasa khawatir ini...

Tak dapat kutahan lebih lama lagi...

* * *

><p><strong>PEMBATAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam ini aku berencana untuk pergi mencari Nezumi...<p>

Aku tetap menjalankan hariku seperti biasa agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Ketika malam telah sampai, aku telah selesai menyiapkan ransel yang akan kubawa saat aku mencari Nezumi.

Tinggal menulis surat untuk ibuku.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku.

Saat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya.

Aku membuka jendelaku.

Cuacanya sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu, Badai.

Aku berteriak sekencang – kencangnya, mengeluarkan semua isi hati yang tak dapat kukeluarkan selama ini, sama seperti yang kulakukan dulu.

Kemudian aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat seperti ada sosok seseorang...

De javu...

Ini sama seperti yang terjadi 8 tahun lalu. Kubiarkan jendelaku terbuka, berharap hal yang sama terjadi kembali dan lanjut menulis surat...

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, berteriak ketika sedang badai seperti ini pada hari ulang tahunmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan 8 tahun yang lalu. Ya, kan? Shion..."

Suara itu... Nezumi!

Aku spontan menoleh ke arah jendela, tetapi... tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana...

Aku merasa kecewa...

Tetapi kekecawaanku berubah menjadi kebahagiaan

Kurasakan hangatnya pelukan orang yang sangat kucintai dan kurindukan... Nezumi...

Ia datang dan sekarang sedang bersamaku. Aku sangat kaget, kaget karena kehadirannya yang sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu, hanya bedanya kali ini dia bukan mencengkram leherku, tetapi memelukku...

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku selama sebulan ini? Aku sangat khawatir! Aku sangat takut sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

teriakku saat masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Shion... aku berada di tempat dengan situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkanku untuk kembali dan mengabarimu..."

"Tapi..."

aku menjawab dengan sedikit terisak. Tangisku ini tak dapat kubendung lagi... tangis kebahagiaan...

"Shion, apa yang terjadi?"

tanya ibuku tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku

"Ara ma... Nezumi – kun... kamu datang berkunjung. Sudah lama ya, ayo kita ke bawah, akan kuambilkan baju ganti untukmu, kamu basah kuyup... akan sekalian kusiapkan makan malam untuku."

kata ibuku bahagia sambil turun ke bawah.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di ruang makan. Di sana ada aku, ibuku, Safu dan Nezumi.

Aku masih sedikit sedih karena Nezumi sudah lama tidak menghubungiku tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Shion, maaf..."

tiba-tiba Nezumi berkata seperti itu memotong perbincangannya dengan ibu dan Safu.

"Aku tak dapat menghubungimu karena sesuatu..."

Tiba-tiba Nezumi berlutut di depanku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

"Selama empat tahun ini aku bekerjamencari uang dan informasi tempat pertambangan. Satu bulan ini aku pergi ke pertambangan untuk memberimu hadiah ini."

kata Nezumi seraya membuka kotak yang dia keluarkan tadi.

Dapat kulihat sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna-warni. Perpaduan antara warna biru tua, abu-abu, coklat, putih, dan agak sedikit kemerahan. Di cincin itu juga terukir nama kami berdua.

"Aku menyiapkan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Dan kurasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat dan kebetulan ada ibumu.

Oleh karena itu, aku ingin sekaligus meminta izin dari ibumu...", kata Nezumi sambil melirik ke arah ibuku.

Tampaknya ibuku mengerti dan ia hanya memberikan senyuman tanda setuju akan sesuatu...

Kemudian Nezumi melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Sekarang hanya tinggal keputusanmu darimu... Shion... _will you marry me?_"

Aku terdiam sejenak...

Tak kusangka, ulang tahun yang awalnya kukira akan menjadi ulang tahun terburukku, berubah menjadi ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku.

Kutanyakan kepada Nezumi dengan tangisan bahagia dan senyum sarkastikku,

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan rumahmu itu agar tetap nyaman untuk ditinggali saat musim panas dan musim dingin kan?

Kau juga sudah mempersiapakan ruang yang cukup untukku mengajari anak – anak di West Block juga kan?"

Nezumi sedikit kaget, dan tercengang sebelum ia menjawab dengan tertawa,

"Tentu saja sudah, M_y Princess."_

Aku pun tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Tentu saja aku mau, Nezumi. _I love you and i will marry you._"

Dan kami pun berciuman. Setelah empat tahun berpisah, kami pun bertemu kembali.

Sekarang aku tak perlu takut lagi kehilangan dirinya, karena kami telah terikat oleh suatu tali...

Yang tak akan pernah putus selamanya... terus bersama dengan dirinya, orang yang menyelmatkanku, orang yang kucintai, Nezumi...

* * *

><p><strong>Tambahan...<strong>

* * *

><p>Satu tahun setelah kami menikah, Safu menikah dengan seorang temannya ketika dia sekolah di No. 5.<p>

Aku dan Nezumi hidup di West Block. Aku mengajari anak – anak di sana.

Terkadang kami berkunjung ke tempat ibuku dan Safu.

Kami membesarkan anak bayi yang ku selamatkan waktu itu, kami memberinya nama Elyurias Eve, untuk mengenang semua yang telah kami lalui bersama...

Semua sejarah dan kenangan kami, yang indah maupun yang menyakitkan...

* * *

><p>Maaf abal...ini fic tercepat yang pernah saya selesaikan yaitu 1 jam doank...<p>

Ini adalah hasil dari saya yang tidak terima dengan ending No. 6 pada episode 11...dan kenapa... banyak yang mau Nezumi mati sih? #gampared

Oleh karena itu biar adil, saya sebagai fujoshi sangat ingin Shion x Nezumi tetap ada selamanya tetapi juga tidak ingin Safu mati,

maka saya menciptakan fic ini sebagai pilihan alternate ending bagi saya seperti yang sudah saya tulis di awal-awal...

Jika ada yang tidak berkenan di hati, maffkanlah saya dan tolong jangan di flame T^T

Last message : RnR, minna-san? #plakkk


End file.
